crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkus "Hell" Purpleton Pinkerton
Pinkus "Hell" Purpleton is a former "witch" hunter, mass murderer and current repentance searcher. He is a hundred and fifty years old in his thirty four year old looking body. It is still unknown why he is like this. LIFE Pinkus “Hell” Purpleton Pinkerton grew up in a major magic’s city whilst not being naturally magic. His parents died in the near genocidical war of the mages. He was abused by his foster parents, schoolmates and everyone else for being normal, an orphan, spotty and quiet. However, sometimes he would snap and His future wife had ice powers and she didn't bully him. They got married, but soon after, she was raped and skinned in front of Pinkus, who was then tortured. The torture was designed to kill the normal man, but the demon found that Pinkus Purpleton Pinkerton could withstand a lot more that what the normal human should. Realising this, the Demon knew that Pinkus would hunt him down and the others who helped him, so the Demon put an enchantment on the ring that would dampen Pinkus’ emotions, so that if Pinkus became too strong, he got get the ring off Pinkus and he would be driven mad by guilt. Pinkus did indeed start hunting down the demon and the 350 people who had helped the demon. Pinkus grew up hunting the people who helped kill his wife as well as demons, taking their powers as well to aid his fight against the others. The first one was a man with the powers to grow plants and vines, and was killed in his sleep. Pinkus then became a part of legend as he took revenge on 253 of the people who had helped in the killing of his wife. However, by the age of 70, Pinkus found the demon and began to fight him. The demon informed Pinkus that it was the thing that killed his parents, and manipulated the ring off him. Pinkus fell into a blind rage and the demon easily killed him. Ressurection Pinkus, floating around for 70 years, became angrier and angrier, nearly manifesting himself as an angry spirit before a being known as Nicole contacted him through the great beyond. She made sure that he would be resurrected, knowing that his mind had become so warped that he would hunt down anyone with powers. It is still unknown exactly why she arranged that Pinkus was resurrected and why she had seen to that he was resurrected with his wedding ring, but the cost ended up being Lucy’s father. Pinkus fled quickly from the village and off-planet with a lot of other magic’s, and began his murder spree there. Eventually, Pinkus began to hear of an ancient spell that would grant immortality to the caster, but it is still unknown what you needed to do for the spell. Pinkus met a being known as Gail who didn't know who Pinkus was. Shortly after their chance meeting, one of the undead guys that were hunting Guy Iliad asked them if they'd seen Guy. Gail, Guy in disguise, had a reaction to being asked this that Pinkus soon realised that Gail was Guy in disguise, and began to help him/her. Soon after, Pinkus fought the demon once again, and the fight didn’t last long. The Demon didn’t have a chance to fight. After Pinkus arrived back, he fought with Cyrus and severely damaged his “friendship” with Guy/Gail. Shortly after this, Pinkus was trapped by Alva, the Goddess of Winter, who took Pinkus’ ring away from him, who was flooded with all the emotions that had been blocked. Disgust, fear, hatred, they all filled him and made him aware of all the bad things he had done, and he had started to beg for forgiveness. Eventually, Alva took away the powers in the ring including the emotional damper one and put a curse on the ring and gave it back to Pinkus. Redemption Pinkus’ first act after being freed was to save Guy’s life and begin his path of redemption. He slowly started his path to redemption, but sometime after saving Guy’s life and before meeting Guy when he was drunk in Tailia’s house, Pinkus had suffered an event which resulted in his body becoming as it was when he was 34. However, he lost both of his houses soon after this, both to fire started by people unknown, and moved into Tailia’s house, living with Tailia and Guy. Pinkus, soon after, came up with a plan in his redemption bid to capture one of the undead guys after him and guy, but so far, his plan has not succeded. His current total marks on his body for tracking the amount of lives saved is 256. Category:Characters Category:Characters by BETH Category:Beth Category:Directory